The Last Two Left
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: The New Digidestined meet Kim and Frankie, and who are the Digieggs of Empathy and Soul for?


The Last Two Left  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)  
  
A/N:  
Ok, before you groan at yet another fic made by me - *listen, but no groans so far*, anyway this fic is only an introduction to the new series and saga of Digimon 02 that I hopefully am working on. Only an introduction. No big deal. And, yes, it has Kim and Frankie in there. *Suddenly hears groans* Oh, be quiet! ^_^ I *told* you that my sagas are connected, so to me, no reason to leave Kim and Frankie behind. *Ignores some more groans* This fic happens before _'20,000 DigiLeagues under the Sea.'_ Two months?! What have they doing during that time?! *Blinks* Anyway, enjoy or don't enjoy. And please stop groaning! It's *annoying*! ^_^ Plus, I have a new surprise in the new saga. A *new* one! YAY!  
  
  
  
His skilled fingers typing in a blurred motion, Izzy sat in front of the computer, the soft white light bathing his sleek face. His eyes were focused, usually musing the mysteries that he was fond of. Right now, he just was working on his schoolwork after school, waiting for the New Digidestined to arrive for their yet another journey in the Digital World.  
  
Izzy slightly smiled. The New Digidestined. That was what the 'Original Digidestined' called them, the next to their destined position to defend the Digital World. However, Izzy knew there was Digidestined before them, but he preferred to keep his mind on the present. The present time was more important than the past. But he would love to find out who were the last Digidestined before.  
  
Then he allowed a light frown to appear on his face. He was not worried about the New Digidestined; they have the enthusiasm and confidence to defend the Digital World like the older Digidestined did, but he pondered about one thing. What was the real purpose of this? Sure, the New Digidestined were supposed to patrol the land from the Digimon Emperor, but Izzy strongly doubted that it was their purpose. Izzy thought that the Digital World was finally at peace, but, obviously, it was not. But why now? And why them?  
  
"_Konniechiwa_, Izzy-san," came a small, childish voice.  
  
Startled, Izzy gazed down and found Cody sitting quietly beside him in a chair. He didn't hear him coming in. "Cody! You surprised me."  
  
"Sorry, Izzy-san," Cody whispered, forming a small smile on his childlike face. His small Digimon, Upamon, was perched on his lap, his pitch-black eyes delightful at the redhead.  
  
Izzy shared back the same smile with the boy and said, "Let me finish my work, then we will wait for the rest, all right?"  
  
Cody only nodded and patiently waited.  
  
Sometimes, Izzy would swear that he saw the awareness and honesty in the small lad that was remarkably alike to him and Joe. Joe had joked that it was a scary thought, seeing a part of Izzy and a part of Joe in Cody, and Izzy sometimes agreed amusingly. But, really, Izzy wondered about how did Cody come to be the boy he was now, so quiet and so wise. He could see the wisdom burning in the dark emerald-green eyes. Izzy already felt an instant connection to him, like Cody had a hidden segment of his self added to his own personality. Joe had divulged that he also felt the same._ How strange,_ Izzy thought.  
  
After he saved his homework on an empty disk and putted it aside in his suitcase, Izzy switched back to the desktop of the computer. Almost instantly, a dark red window appeared in the center. The Digiport. Izzy had noticed that the Digiport always appeared whenever the new Digivices, or D-3s, were in range. Perhaps, there was the only way to enter the Digital World via a D-3?  
  
Shrugging, Izzy turned around to Cody. Cody was whispering softly to Upamon, who answered gleefully. Cody never spoke out loud, not even when he was upset, which it happened rarely.  
  
"Cody, do you know where are the rest?" the thirteen-aged redhead asked.  
  
Cody made a small shrug, his emerald eyes turning to the closed door of the computer lab. "Yolei told me that she had to do something, and I have no idea where could Davis, Kari, and TK be."  
  
"I hope they come here soon! I'm so excited to get back to the Digiworld!" the petite blue Digimon, Chibimon, giggled with merriment. He was hopping happily on the top of the computer.  
  
_(A/N: I *refuse* to use 'Demiveemon'! It's a stupid name! I am using 'Chibimon', and no one, NO ONE will force me to use 'Demiveemon'! *Coughs* C'mon, Saban, 'Demiveemon'? You would have enough sense to use Chibimon then! Gee . . . ^^)  
_  
"Shh, please, Chibimon," Izzy half-scolded. "You are supposed to act like stuffed animals. What if someone enter in and see you hopping like this? How can I answer that?"  
  
"You can say that we are action figures," the third bird-like Digimon, Poromon, chirped out, also soaring around the boys' heads with wildness.  
  
Izzy shook his head as Cody made a giggle. Usually, Upamon was the hyperactive one, but this time, Upamon was now calmed down by Cody, and there was no way to quiet the others down without their child wards. Nearby, the older and wiser Digimon, Patamon and Gatomon shared a sympathetic grin at Izzy from the counter.  
  
His hearing perked up at the familiar footsteps coming closer. Unfortunately, the sounds only made the young Digimon more excited. Chibimon began to loudly chant out his child's name in gaiety as the clever Gatomon fortunately muffled Poromon with one of her gloved paws over his beak. Izzy grabbed on Chibimon and unsuccessfully tried to quiet him down. Cody couldn't help it but laughed quietly at the sight.  
  
The door burst open, and Davis ran to Izzy's rescue. The boy hastily took his digichild in his arms and eventually becalmed him as Kari quickly shut the door behind her. Izzy collapsed in his chair, exasperated, as Cody added a few more laughs with the other Digimon, along with Kari's titters.  
  
"Chibimon, I told you to be quiet until I get here," Davis reproached his digichild in his lap on the floor. Chibimon was already quiet, looking innocent, but his ruby eyes held the mischief. It would take some time to teach the young one about self-control and quietness. Then Davis turned to gaze sheepishly at the redhead with the dark tawny eyes. "Sorry, Izzy."  
  
"I'm glad my own Digimon doesn't act like this," Izzy muttered with a joking grin.  
  
Kari seated herself on the counter beside and swung her legs. "Any news, Kou-kun?"  
  
Izzy shook his head, but inwardly, he made an excited smile. He had a surprise for the New Digidestined. But he had to wait until everyone was here. "No, Kari. Just more new spires Ken set up."   
  
He heard a touch of aversion in his own voice, and he didn't care. Already, Ken did some damage to the Digital World that he should never have. Izzy experienced a boiling sensation of hostility in his chest whenever he thought about the young lad who dared to vandalize and taint the world the Digidestined swore to protect. He should never have ensnared Agumon and corrupted him into one of the dangerous Digimon that they have faced. He knew Tai would never find forgiveness for what Ken has done to Agumon. Izzy wouldn't forgive him, either.  
  
Then he heard the familiar footsteps coming near. He gave up as Poromon piped out Yolei's name as Patamon took to the air. Soon, Yolei and TK entered, ecstatically greeted by their Digimon. Everyday. Everyday, Izzy have to encounter the crazy scene of salutation. He would feel the same to greet his Digimon, but he was not a kid anymore. Izzy quietly smiled at the spectacle of the kids joining with their faithful guardians. He was strongly missing Tentomon by the minute.  
  
"Now that we are all here, let's go to the Digiworld!" Davis announced, standing up with Chibimon hanging on his shoulder.  
  
Izzy held up his index finger to calm him down. "Wait. Tai talked with me before school to tell you that he will bring two of our close friends."  
  
"Another two Digidestined?" Cody spoke out quietly. Izzy almost forgot that he was here beside him. "How many of you are there?"  
  
Izzy answered, "There are ten of us. You haven't met the last two yet."  
  
"Really, they are coming?" Kari smiled, her tan eyes sparkling. "Oh, it will be so excited! They haven't been there for a long time."  
  
"But, Izzy," TK asked from beside Yolei, "Why did they wait so long? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Izzy's face contorted with sympathetic pain. "Yes. One of their Digimon needs our help."  
  
The new kids began to question, but Izzy hushed them. "Tai wants to introduce them to you guys, and they will explain the problem." Then he heard more footsteps coming. "Ah, it must be them."  
  
The door extended to reveal Tai, in his usual school uniform, grinning down to the kids. "_Konniechiwa_, guys. I hope you don't mind if I take our friends along with you." He then sidestepped to reveal the last two of the Original Digidestined.  
  
A girl the same age as Tai stepped forward, smiling timidly. She was as short as Izzy and was also clothed in her green school uniform. Her straight hair was night-black, down to her shoulders. The top of her hair was pulled back by a simple silver barrette at the back to keep it out from her oval face. Two thin tresses frame the sides of her face, and rich brown eyes peek out, full of softness.  
  
"Kim!" Davis exclaimed in surprise. He putted down his Digimon and went to hug her warmly. "Kim, you never told me you are a Digidestined!"  
  
Kim just smiled back. "That's because, before, I never know you are a Digidestined, so I kept it a secret."  
  
Davis turned to introduce her. "This is Inoue Kimika. We call her Kim. I know her because she lives a floor below me. She's cool as Tai!"  
  
Izzy muffled a chuckle behind his hand as he saw Kim exchanging mock exasperated gazes at Tai, who shrugged sheepishly. It appeared that Davis had two idols, not one, as Izzy thought so.  
  
Yolei spoke from near, "Wow, you have the same last name as mine!"  
  
"You are Yolei, right?" Kim said. "I heard so much about you from Sora and Mimi."  
  
"Hey, hey," a male voice spoke from behind Kim, teasing. "Isn't anybody introducing me?"  
  
The New Digidestined took a good look on the voice's owner. The boy looked about fifteen years of age, tall and burly, grinning down to the kids. He wore a light blue suit, a tucked-in white shirt, and khakis. His russet hair was short to his ears, and his hazel eyes were full of mild mischief.  
  
"This is Kido Hisoka," Kim introduced him. "We always call him Frankie."  
  
"Kido Hisoka? Would you happen to be a brother of Kido Joe?" Cody questioned. When the tall boy nodded, the youngster arched a thin eyebrow. "Strange. You don't look a bit like him."  
  
Frankie chuckled heartily. "That's because I was adopted by his family. Right, Kou-kun?"  
  
"Right, Hiso-kun," Izzy exchanged a grin with him. Somehow, they shared a distinct, but considerate union. Both of them used to be orphans before caring parents adopted them. They were definitely lucky for that. Ever since, they were pals for that.  
  
TK spoke out, sounding worried, "Is there something wrong with your Digimon? Izzy told us about the trouble."  
  
Frankie's hazel eyes softened down as he glanced to Kim. She wrung her hands together, and then said softly, "Last night, my Digivice beeped. It is Iyumon. She needs help. I'm also worried that Elecmon hasn't asked Frankie for help, and I have a feeling he's in trouble, too."  
  
"Kim talked to me on the phone about it, and I decided to take them along with us to find out what's the matter," Tai suggested. "I hope it's nothing serious."  
  
Davis flashed a confident grin at the black-haired girl. "Don't worry, Kimi-chan. We will save Iyumon and Elecmon for you guys. Don't you worry about anything."  
  
Kim shared a gentle smile. "Thanks, Davis."  
  
"Besides, you promised that you will teach me the basics of Judo," he reminded with a mischievous grin.  
  
She sighed good-naturedly. "Oh, yeah, I remember."  
  
Izzy turned around and began to inspect the diagram of the Digital World for any trouble. Soon, he found a red square beeping repeatedly, the sign of a Digimon in mishap. Izzy frowned in puzzlement. The area was the location of Primary Village on File Island, where Elecmon nurtured the Digibabies. If the help signal was from Iyumon, then what was she doing there? Izzy's heart clenched with anguish. Surely, Ken would not dare to harm those vulnerable babies!  
  
"Iyumon is in Primary Village," Izzy announced darkly. He turned to see Tai scowling furiously, Kim paling, Frankie's face contorting with disbelief, Kari lowering her worried eyes, and TK tightening his lips in dislike. The New Digidestined's faces appeared perplexed.  
  
"What is the Primary Village?" Yolei curiously questioned.  
  
"The Primary Village is where the Digibabies are being born," TK answered. "If there's trouble there, I wouldn't believe that Ken has the nerve to hurt them."  
  
"He would," Davis said hotly, clenching a fist.  
  
"We must hurry," Cody voiced. "The sooner, the safer the babies will be."  
  
Izzy watched the Original and New Digidestined nodding in agreement. He sidestepped aside to allow the Digidestined and the Digimon to access the Digital World while he was chosen to keep watch. Once he was alone, he silently hoped that there was nothing wrong.  
  
***  
  
Eight Digidestined were hasting toward the Primary Village with five Digimon flanking along. The very moment they arrived at the nearby area, they wasted no time to search for the site. TK and Kim were the ones who knew the location of the Primary Village because they were there first and guided the rest toward them. Eventually, they began to see tall buildings that seemed much like toy blocks with animal and doll features on the sides.   
  
"That's the Primary Village?" Yolei voiced, marveled at the sight.  
  
As Tai, TK, and Kari informed the newbies about the baby nursery, Frankie appeared deeply worried, Kim noticed. Although Frankie's bond with his Digimon was brief, still it was powerful and faithful. He was glaring over at the site, his hazel eyes bitterly dark. Kim was sympathetic, and she went to his side.  
  
"Frankie, I know Elecmon will be all right." Kim was not the one who used flowery, blank words to calm someone. The frank truth was more than what the concerned one needed. Frankie did look slightly relieved, and he flashed an appreciative grin at her.   
  
As the group neared at the area, they heard soft cooing and wailing. TK gazed over to Kim, a concerned look in his azure eyes. Kim bit on her lower lip, also glancing to Tai. The leader lightly frowned, and they moved near to where the sound came from. Then they saw a small bunch of whimpering Digibabies, a couple of Punimon and one Botamon, shaking underneath a bare bush. Their yellow and black eyes were misted, staring at the Digidestined with fright.  
  
"Oh, poor things," Kari murmured, kneeling down. "Come out, Digibabies. We're not gonna hurt you." Her hand reached for the Botamon.  
  
"Get away from them!!" came a fierce voice from their left.  
  
A small Digimon pounced out from nearby under bushes in a violet blur. She landed in front of Kari, her head lowered to reveal two sharp-pointed forward-slanted horns. Her ruby eyes burned with fierce caution, alarming the girl, as her black talons dug in the soil as a warning. Her curled tail raised in threat. A small brass locket dangled from around her neck, scratched and chipped.  
  
"Iyumon!" Kim hasted to Kari's side, grinning jovially. She remembered that Iyumon was one of the cautious Digimon and would attack without a moment of hesitation. Only she can stop her before she could attack.  
  
The lizard Digimon blinked at the sight of the black-haired girl, then her body relaxed down. "Kim? Is that really you, digi-sister?" Her eyes softened down. "How long have I dreamt to see you once again, digi-sister."  
  
"I'm here, Stripes," Kim spoke the nickname for her Digimon, her own eyes misting with emotions. "It'll be all right."  
  
The Digidestined watched as the Digibabies, now cooing happily and playfully, bounced to Iyumon, huddled around her violet-furred body, seeking comfort. Iyumon rubbed her snout with each of the Digibabies with pleasant affection. She then gazed to Kari, saying, "Forgive me for assaulting you so sudden. I was searching for these Digibabies, who strayed from the Village, and you might say that my matriarchal defense acted out for the protection for them."  
  
Kari nodded considerately. "I understand, Iyumon."  
  
"Iyumon," Tai spoke out, "What're you doing here in the Village? Where's Elecmon?"  
  
Iyumon's red eyes darkened into deep rust. Her voice grew stiff. "Let us go to the Village for the Digibabies' safety, then I will tell you why I called you for help."  
  
Kari and Yolei aided in carrying the soft Digibabies for Iyumon as she led them to the Village. They saw numerous digital babies bouncing around childishly, some bawling softly for attention. Iyumon humbly asked the Digidestined for help to calm the Digibabies down, and they agreed. After a half-hour of lilting lullabies, chasing after the more zealous ones, and cleaning up after them, the Digimon and the Digidestined finally got to soothe the Digibabies into a peaceful sleep. Iyumon guided them to a quieter place where they could rest.  
  
"Man, I never know caring babies is so hard!" Davis collapsed to a spot beside Tai, who looked quite spent.  
  
"Tell me about it," Iyumon managed to crack a smile at him, settling herself on Kim's lap, her cherished spot for lulls.   
  
Frankie couldn't hold it inside any longer. "Iyumon, I must know where is Elecmon. Why did you call us for help?"  
  
Iyumon was quiet, her eyes lowered, then she held her head up to gaze at Frankie with worry. "Frankie, Elecmon and I were hiding here ever since that Digimon Emperor dared to take control of us Digimon. He never came to attack us, and I don't know why. I chose to stay here to aid Elecmon caring for the babies. One day, he had to go somewhere, and I stayed behind. But when he didn't return after a day, I got worried. After three days, I forced myself to leave the babies in a search for him."  
  
Iyumon's eyes went angrily anguished. "I found him under control by the Digimon Emperor. He was hunted by him for sport and was captured. He's now possessed by a dark ring in one of the arenas that the Digimon Emperor enjoyed to watch his 'slaves' fight. I wanted to rescue him, but I cannot risk myself to be revealed to the Emperor and get possessed by him. That's why I called for help."  
  
Frankie's face twisted with despair and outrage mixed harshly. His fists slightly shook at his sides, his eyes darkened into black. But with the warning glare from Tai and empathic gaze from Kim steadied him down, but there was a streak of wrath burning in his chest.  
  
"Would you lead us to the arena, Iyumon?" Cody quietly asked.  
  
"I will," Iyumon replied, "But I cannot leave the babies. I promised Elecmon that I will watch over them for him."  
  
"Then Cody and I can stay here for you," Kari reassured her. "We are pretty good with babies. Right, Cody?"  
  
Cody smiled and nodded, along with the confident grin of Armadillomon.  
  
"Great." Iyumon leaped from her spot. "Now we're settled, let's go -"  
  
She was cut off by a hushed beeping. Her alert eyes darted over to Yolei, who looked astonished at the beeping. She took off her backpack and dug out her coral-colored D-3, the source of the beeping. She glanced on it and spoke with surprise, "I think I get readings that there are two Armor Digieggs here."  
  
"From our left," TK said, taking a gaze at Yolei's D-3.  
  
"Iyumon, are there Armor Digieggs you found around here?" Kim asked, standing.  
  
Iyumon shook her head in puzzlement. "No, I never see such Digieggs you speak of except those eggs which Digimon hatch from."  
  
"Then we will find out what are these Digieggs!" Davis exclaimed with his own enthusiasm. "Maybe they are Cody's or Michael's Armor Digieggs!"  
  
"Let's don't get too excited," TK said quietly, casting a smirk to Davis's direction.  
  
Davis flashed him a dark tawny gaze, then turned away.  
  
Kim, meanwhile, turned to Yolei, "Go ahead and show us where the Digieggs are."  
  
The lavender-haired girl guided them through a crudely built maze of spongy blocks until they arrived at a solid-looking cottage that seemed camouflaged by the colorful blocks, small and modest. Iyumon mentioned that she had never seen it before during her time here. The readings of the Digieggs were coming from inside, and the Digidestined went ahead inside.   
  
Inside was empty except a dwarfish table set in the center. Sure enough, there were two Digieggs, posing silently on the top of the table. Small and oval, one was dark silver with tiny wings spreading out from sides. It was standing on a base of two short flattened red rods. On the front, there was a symbol of a lengthened line twisted itself into a rainbow, ending up into a swirl at one end in pale silver. The other Digiegg was large than the silver one, more rounded. It was all dark red with two lengthy horns of the night blue curling outward form the top. Also, on the front, an outlined comet soaring downward with a crescent moon as its head was emblazoned, colored white.  
  
"Say, those are our Digieggs, Kim!" Frankie exclaimed, recognizing his Crest of Soul on the red, horned Digiegg.  
  
Kim cracked a surprised smile as she saw her symbol of Crest of Empathy on the dark silver Digiegg. She remembered that Tai had informed her and Frankie that the new kids got Digieggs that were emblazoned with their crest symbols of the older kids, helping the new Digimon to armor-digivolve. Kim and Frankie exchanged gazes, and then they stepped forward, leaning forward to close their hands around them. Then they strained to pull them out from the table. The Digieggs won't budge an inch.  
  
"I couldn't pull off the Digiegg of Courage, either," Tai reminded them. "None of us could, except them." He gestured to the new kids.  
  
Frankie stepped back. "Well, Cody, try your luck. See if you can pull them out, either of them."  
  
Cody appeared reluctant, but went ahead. To his surprise, he couldn't yank them off. The Digieggs were apparently glued to the table. "Maybe they could be TK's and Kari's. They don't have two Digieggs after all."  
  
TK went for the Digiegg of Soul as Kari reached for the Digiegg of Empathy. But to their surprise, the Digieggs refused to move. They gazed at each other in astonishment and exchanged places. Again, the Digieggs didn't budge.  
  
"Strange," TK muttered as he stepped back from the eggs, then he glanced over to the bronze-haired boy. "Maybe they could be yours."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Davis placed his fists on his hips, narrowing his eyes. "A third Digiegg?"  
  
"Go ahead to see if you can pull them out, Dai-kun," Kim maintained.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Davis went ahead to try his strength to yank the Digieggs out. To his disbelief, the Digieggs didn't respond to his strength. Yolei tried her luck, but still no luck. The Digieggs remained there, silent and unmovable.  
  
"They should be Michael's," Yolei grinned dreamily at the thought of the blond American.  
  
"Well, he's not here, so could we go find Elecmon?" Frankie sounded really concerned.  
  
Iyumon glanced upward. "Of course, we will, Frankie."  
  
Kari and Cody stayed behind with the Digibabies as the rest followed after Iyumon out from the Primary Village. She mentioned that the arena where Elecmon was imprisoned was somewhat near to the village, but hidden in the thick woodland. After what seemed hours to the concerned party, Iyumon halted at an area, her violet fur standing up in caution. The other Digimon were also tense, their multicolored eyes watching the scene.   
  
There was a stone-built structure, open and circular in shape, standing in the center of an empty clearing. It was vacant, nothing moving around. It was too quiet.   
  
"It looks much like another arena we got the Gotsumon free some time ago," Yolei whispered.  
  
"But no one's here," Hawkmon chirped, his ice-blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Odd," Iyumon frowned. "When I found Elecmon here, it was loaded with Digimon controlled by the dark rings, and the Digimon Emperor was always there. And there's a control spire over there." With a black talon, she pointed over the distance. Everyone saw a tall black spire standing several miles away, partly hidden by elevated trees.  
  
"Another spire," TK sounded exasperated as if he was getting tired of those annoying towers. "We have to destroy another one again. What's up with Ken and the spires?"  
  
"First, we rescue Elecmon," Davis voiced out with a mischievous grin. Without a warning, he burst out, dashing for the arena. A moment later, Veemon chased after him, calling out his name in surprise.  
  
"Kids!" Iyumon hissed, although amusingly. "He reminds me of a younger you," she added, glancing at Tai, who chuckled weakly. She then shadowed in pursuit for the eager duo as the rest followed behind.  
  
Davis headed for the open, arched entrance with his Digimon near his feet. He knew that sometimes he acted reckless at times, but seeing the worry in the oldest boy, Frankie's face for his own Digimon, he felt he wanted to help out. He would feel the same if Veemon was being held captive. He then slowed down as he entered the arena with the new precaution he had learned recently in the perilous Digiworld. Inside, there was a clearance where the Digimon battled for the Emperor's sick enjoyment.  
  
"Davis, you wacky boy," he heard the lizard Digimon muttering as she arrived to them. Her ruby eyes gazed at him with mild interest. "You are definitely just like Tai."  
  
Davis blinked in surprise, wondering at what did she mean by that. Shrugging, he glanced around. "Where is Elecmon, by the way?"  
  
"Elecmon?" Frankie called out as the troop came near. His voice was rich with distress. He stepped forward, his hazel eyes darting around for any glimpse of the fox Digimon. "Elecmon!"  
  
The group began to shatter in search for the lost caretaker, in groups of twos, each holding caution for any assault. They called out his name, Frankie's the loudest. Soon, Yolei caught a glimpse of red in one of the numerous cells that lined among the inner wall of the arenas. She and Hawkmon stepped closer and saw that there was a small Digimon that looks much like what Frankie has described, fox-like, red and blue with a peacock-like tail. He was laying down still, except for his quiet breathing.  
  
"Hey, everyone, I think I found Elecmon!" Yolei's voice attracted the attention of the others. They gathered around the small cell. Frankie took a good look inside.  
  
"It's really Elecmon!" Frankie muttered. He closed his hands around the rusted iron bars and jerked them in place, trying to loose them. The bars did unshackle, but not enough to free out.  
  
"Allow me, Frankie," Veemon said, stepping back. The group shattered away as he dashed forward, his head low, with force. The hardened head ruptured the bars apart into pieces. He then went to Elecmon's side, beginning to nudge him awake, but he noticed a thin ring the color of dirty black encircled around his flanks.   
  
Before Veemon could hesitate, Elecmon opened his eyes wide, and they were glowing blazing red. He widened his mouth in order to sink his fangs in Veemon's skin. However, the cobalt Digimon leaped out of the way, escaping out from the small cell. The group stepped back as Elecmon strode out the prison, glaring at each kid and Digimon, gnarling in his throat.  
  
Frankie bravely stepped in front of the Digimon, his hazel eyes hard, but troubled on the fox. "Fox Ears, don't you remember me? This is I, Frankie."  
  
Elecmon appeared uncaring, simply raising his peacock tail. The boy saw tiny bolts of lightning charging among the red-blue feathers, growing in power and light. A hollow voice spoke out from Elecmon, "Super Thunderstrike!"  
  
Frankie was totally frozen in place, but a strong body thrust him out of the way. Frankie and Tai stumbled to the ground as golden lightning bolts leaped at the place where Frankie had been standing.   
  
"Frankie, he can't remember you!" Tai fiercely reminded him. "Not while he wears the dark ring!"  
  
Then they heard a choked cry of Kim from nearby. Looking up, they saw Iyumon daringly standing in the way of Elecmon. She kept unwavering under the ablaze red glare. The Digimon began to circle each other, at alert, their heads lowered in waiting assault. Kim was calling for her Digimon to get away, but Iyumon paid no heed to her.  
  
"Super Thunderstrike!"  
  
Agilely, Iyumon leaped upward in the air as the bolts struck the ground below. In midair, Iyumon hollered, "Rainbow Disc!" A series of rainbow-colored floating discs shot from between her horns in the air, toward for Elecmon. She aimed them for the ring. One by one, the discs pounded on a fixed place on the ring, until finally, the ring broke off. As the ring dissolved into particles, Elecmon blinked, his red eyes faded back to the teal color. He seemed to shake, then collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Elecmon?" Frankie reached to lift him in his arms. The Digimon was silent for a moment, then he opened his teal eyes to gaze upon the boy.  
  
"Frankie?" his voice croaked out. Then his eyes misted over. "I'm sorry . . ." He buried his face in the comforted arms as Frankie gently soothed him. As the group remained quiet, letting Frankie and Elecmon comfort each other, the kids noticed that the Digimon have their heads raised as if they were hearing something.   
  
"Patamon, what's the matter?" TK questioned, seeing the aloft Patamon having his azure eyes toward north.  
  
"I heard something, but I'm not sure what," the small Digimon replied.  
  
Almost suddenly, the ground began to tremble, at first softly, then slowly increased in turbulence.  
  
"Is that a earthquake?" Yolei whispered in anxiety.  
  
"No, something bigger," Kim said, her body stiffening in caution. The ground now quavered violently, and the group almost couldn't hold their balance. Soon, it felt not like an earthquake, but something massive stomping hard on the ground, and it was heading for them.  
  
Abruptly, a long metal trunk burst from behind the trees, trumpeting shrilly. Then a monstrous Digimon charged out, heading for the kids. The group, screaming, broke apart to escape from the Digimon. One of his thick paws smashed one of the walls down, stones rolling aside. The Digimon looked much like a prehistoric mammoth with a metal trunk, thick bronze fur, and long, compact ivory tusks. And there was an odd black spiral surrounding the trunk.  
  
"What's that?!" Yolei cried out as she dashed away with Kim.  
  
"Mammothmon!" Patamon recognized the Digimon. "He's controlled by a Dark Spiral!"  
  
As Mammothmon continued to destruct the arena while the group escaped, Tai sharply ordered, "Guys, you have to armor-digivolve to stop him!"  
  
The three kids, Davis, Yolei, and TK, nodded in simultaneous agreement. Three voices rang out in the air, "DigiArmor Energize!"  
_  
Veemon, armor-digivolve into . . . Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!  
  
Hawkmon, armor-digivolve into . . . Halsemon, the Wings of Love!  
  
Patamon, armor-digivolve into . . . Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!_  
  
Frankie and Kim were awed at the new armored Digimon as they engaged into a battle with Mammothmon to distract him from the older kids and Digimon. Tai led them into a safe area behind the bushes as they observed the combat. Davis was being mounted upon Raidramon, the beast dashing around to avoid a swipe of the metal trunk. Pegasusmon and Halsemon, with their children mounting on, aimed their Star Shower and Tempest Wing attacks on the unbreakable mass of Mammothmon.  
  
Kim turned to her best friend, "Tai, it won't work. Three Digimon are not enough against a Digimon that big."  
  
"There must be a way to get our Digimon digivolve," Frankie agreed.  
  
Tai's tan eyes went to the spire and nodded. "We have to get to destroy the spire, but - " he turned to Iyumon and Elecmon, "Are you ready to digivolve?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Iyumon answered with a fierce nod.  
  
"At least, I can try to digivolve," Elecmon replied confidently from Frankie's arms. He was the only one among the Digimon Guardians who never had the chance to digivolve before, but it was never too late to try for the first time.  
  
Tai dashed out from the bushes for the battle, the rest following. "Davis! TK, Yolei!" he risked yelling for the kids' attention. "Destroy the spire instead so our Digimon can digivolve!"  
  
"We can make Mammothmon attack the spire instead of us," Halsemon cawed from above. "Makes the job easier!"  
  
"Hey, you large hairy brute!" TK waved his arms in the air. "Catch us if you can!"  
  
Mammothmon turned his large head and trumpeted madly. He charged after the swift winged horse and the blond toward the spire.  
  
"Come on!" Yolei tried at her taunting. "You are even slower than a Turtlemon!"  
  
"Are there a Turtlemon?" Davis questioned from the ground.  
  
"I dunno!" Yolei giggled. She then held on as Halsemon made a backward flip toward the mammoth Digimon, emitting red beams from his eyes at the spiral in hopes to weaken it. Mammothmon made a sharp swipe at the hawk, narrowly missing him.  
  
Raidramon halted to allow the older kids to mount upon him. Once they got on, he darted for the spire and the Digimon, staying clear of the stomping paws. "Hurry, Raidramon!" Davis ordered, his bronze hair violently swaying in the wind.  
  
Pegasusmon slowed down in midair, floating in front of the spire, as Halsemon arrived to his side. TK and Yolei tried again. "Come on! Attack us if you can, you woolly elephant!!"  
  
Mammothmon appeared teed-off at that, and he raised his trunk toward them. "Freezing Breath!" Winds of the winter chillness burst from the trunk, speeding for the Digimon. Just now, Halsemon and Pegasusmon dodged away, allowing the Freezing Breath to strike upon the spire. The extreme chill of the attack was so intense that where it struck on the side, the metallic black surface iced over, then the group heard a faint crack, and then more and more as the side was webbed with veiled fractures. The spire leaned with the weight of the ice, and the top part of the spire broke off, collapsing into the trees. The spire was now powerless.  
  
"Let's go!" Frankie commanded as Iyumon and Elecmon leaped out from their children's arms.  
_  
Iyumon, digivolve into . . . Rianmon!  
_  
"Welcome back, Rianmon!" Kim was jovial as she mounted upon the horned lavender dragon.  
  
For the first time ever, Frankie's Digivice activated, shining with a familiar green aura, and Elecmon, ready and eager, was bathed in the beam of the light.  
_  
Elecmon, digivolve into . . ._  
  
A Digivice radiated and cloaked a beam of light upon Elecmon as he rotated in place. Orbs of indigo fired from behind him, and he digivolved. A short humanoid stood in place of the fox Digimon. His body was like a tan orb with limbs, but yet, he looked fierce and wild. His thick legs were covered with dark blue jeans, standing barefoot. Thin black belts with silver buckles, nearly strained under bulging muscles, bound his arms. On the body, two savage eyes of dark golden blaze with energy and alacrity. Rays of indigo glowed from behind him.  
_  
. . . Mamemon!  
_  
"Way to go, Mamemon!" Frankie spoke impressively as his new-digivolved Digimon dashed along with Rianmon and Kim for the battle.  
  
"I know you come in handy someday," Tai grinned at the older boy.  
  
TK and Yolei gazed downward and cheered as the two new Digimon joined in. "Now, to destroy the spiral!" TK voiced out as the Digimon charged.  
  
"Eqqus Beam!" Pegasus hollered as a teal-colored light streak emitted from his helmet. It struck the spiral, and Mammothmon again impacted for the Digimon. Pegasusmon hastily fluttered out of the way.  
  
It left a vulnerable spot for Raidramon and Halsemon to attack. The Blue Thunder and Tempest Wing attacks assaulted upon the back of Mammothmon, befuddling him. The irritated Digimon aimed an impact toward the beast and the hawk, but they agilely leaped out of the way.  
  
"Mamemon, aim for the spiral and we will do the rest," Rianmon said in her silvery voice.  
  
"No problem," Mamemon spoke, his voice thick and powerful. He grinned eagerly. "Aiming is what I do the best." He dashed in a blurred motion toward the distracted Mammothmon. He then leaped straight up in the air, and his right hand clenched into a fist, now blazing with orange-yellow fire.  
  
"Bomb Fist!" he yelled as his fiery fist smacked on the spiral. He could feel it greatly crippling under the pressure. Mammothmon screamed in rage and swung his trunk against Mamemon. The fighting Digimon experienced a sharp pain on his back, but he recovered quickly, and he flipped back on the ground. "Now, it's your turn, Rianmon!"  
  
Kim clenched her fists in the lavender fur as Rianmon pounced up in the air. Her paws quickly grabbed on the trunk, holding on steadily even though the trunk were made of smooth metal, and closed her fangs around the spiral. She twisted her head, preparing to yank it off. Tiny lightning bolts sparked around the fangs, then the spiral broke free.  
  
Rianmon leaped off as Mammothmon froze, blinking as the effect of the spiral wore off. He then shook his head, dazed. Mammothmon, now back to himself, turned his head toward Rianmon and Kim, lowering his trunk to them.  
  
"You are free now, Mammothmon," Kim said, patting the tip of the trunk. Mammothmon made a small, thankful trumpet, and then left through the forest.  
  
Halsemon and Pegasusmon returned to the ground as Raidramon dashed toward them with the boys on his back. "We did it!" Davis grinned as he and the rest dismounted.   
  
Kim smiled at the new Kids from her mount; she had to admit that they did really well at battling and teamwork. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of dark blue from the shadows of the trees. She stared carefully at it and saw that it was only a holographic image of a boy, dressed in night-blue and dark yellow uniform, observing straight at her. He looked familiar, although.  
  
"Hey, Kim!" she heard Davis calling after her. "What are you staring at . . ." Then Davis ran at the lavender Digimon's side. "Hey, you, Ken!" he shouted after the boy in the shadow, fists rising. "Were you watching us? Too afraid, are you?"  
  
As the rest appeared at his side, scowling, Kim blinked in surprise. _Ken? Ken Ichijouji?_  
  
Mamemon was growling furiously, but held back by Frankie. Mamemon was outraged at being so harshly abused by the Emperor and wanted vengeance. Frankie was upset, too, and glared hotly at the boy. "You shouldn't have harm Elecmon! Believe me, you already have two angry enemies here!"  
  
The Digimon Emperor mentioned nothing, then turned away, the image fading in midair.  
  
"Coward," Davis gritted his teeth, then turned to Kim. "That's Ken or the Digimon Emperor as he so favored to be known as. Nothing but a kid like us with an attitude problem."  
  
Kim was silent, the face of the silent boy remaining in her mind. He didn't look mad or anything. He was just staring. At her. As if he recognized her.  
  
"C'mon, let's go get Kari and Cody, then home," Tai announced. Frankie hoisted his dedigivolved Elecmon in his arms and mounted behind Kim. Tai mounted with Davis. Then the beasts dashed and flew toward the Primary Village.  
  
***  
  
"The Control Spire you recently demolished is a lone spire," Izzy mentioned to the returned Digidestined when they were back in the computer lab. "Ken probably forgot about it."  
  
"Obviously," TK said, "since the arena is empty."  
  
"But why then Elecmon was left behind alone?" Yolei wondered.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Frankie told from his seat near Tai. "At least Elecmon is safe now."  
  
Kim was sitting in a chair nearby, deep in ponder, not listening to the chatter. She couldn't help wondering about this Ken. She knew he looked familiar. So engrossed in thought, she didn't notice Cody was walking close to her and rested his hand on her arm. She blinked and looked down to his emerald eyes.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" the small lad whispered, looking quietly concerned.  
  
Kim lightly smiled at him. He seemed so alike to Izzy at his age. She noticed that nothing passed him without knowing it. "Well, Cody, I was thinking about Ken."  
  
"What about him?" Kari spoke.  
  
"He looks familiar. Are you sure he is Ichijouji Ken?"  
  
"_The_ Ichijouji Ken, yeah," Davis muttered boringly.  
  
"I know him. We were in the same Judo class."  
  
"Are you kidding, Kim?" Tai frowned.  
  
Kim shook her head. "That explains his disappearance. I wasn't sure if Ichijouji Ken is the same one you were talking about. It's not right. He was very kind and caring. It's hard to believe that he is the Digimon Emperor who has Digimon as his slaves."  
  
"Believe it," Frankie sharply said. "He brutalizes all Digimon, plus Agumon and Elecmon. Don't tell me you have a heart for that boy."  
  
Kim quietly looked away. _The Ken she knew wasn't the Digimon Emperor. Something happened to him that made him like this. What could have happened to him? And would it be a way to reveal the true Ken to the Digidestined and to himself?  
_  
  
To be continued!  
  
Well, not exactly continued, but like I said, it's an **introduction** to the next series I am working on. There will be a brief series that focus on each New Digidestined, maybe included Ken and Michael's personalities, much like the real idea of 'Powers of Crests'. Oh, I'm so excited! The first fics based on the New Digidestined!! *Claps happily* But it might take a while. *Frowns unhappily*


End file.
